


Rayon de désespoir

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tout le monde l'associait au bonheur, alors qu'il était malheureux.





	Rayon de désespoir

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ça en cours de français, on devait écrire un texte avec des mots précis dedans, donc voilà.

Rayon de désespoir

  
Ray ? Comment vivre avec ce nom quand ça signifie ''Rayon'' et que tout le monde l'associe à un rayon de soleil ? Il n'était pas malheureux, loin de là, c'était juste qu'il ne pouvait être un exemple de forgeron, créateur de bonheur quand tous ses proches finissaient par l'abandonner. Alors Ray ne pouvait que se balader dans la vie, écoutant de vielle cassettes dans son Walkman tel Star Lord dans les Gardiens de la Galaxie, cherchant désespérément à se stabiliser et à éviter l'injustice.

  
Et Ray était là maintenant, assis sur une chaise, perdu et presque brisé, sa fiancée morte, enterrée six pieds sous terre dans une boîte qui pourrira autant que ses souvenirs. Et Ray pleurait. Il pleurait, hurlait, frappait, sa faiblesse lui faisait mal, sa malchance le hanterait à jamais. Des flashes lumineux et colorés du corps d'Anna, le sang sur ses mains, Ray s'en souviendrait à jamais, sa douleur resterait à jamais avec lui et il mourrait à son tour, brisé et enfermé dans l'ombre d'un espoir futil qui l'avait maintenu en vie pendant plus de trois décennies. Alors il n'était plus Ray, le Rayon de soleil, mais Ray, le play-boy désespéré et seul, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

  
Fin


End file.
